


Candy Heart Club

by Anonymous



Series: Coffee, Cream, Full Sugar [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Valentines Day Content, lipstick wearing, this is a bit silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Valentines is here, and Anduin wants to do something special to celebrate.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Series: Coffee, Cream, Full Sugar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123760
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Candy Heart Club

Valentine's day.

It loomed before him.

It would not be an exaggeration to say that the date had haunted him, even since before January first.

Anduin’s first glimpse of pink hearts and tinsel after the new year immediately made him very, very nervous. When he passed the Starbucks by campus and saw that they were beginning to advertise seasonal beverages, he found that the question that had hovered at the back of his mind for months now began to sharpen into focus.

 _What are we, anyway_?

Proper boyfriends? Hookup buddies? Father and Son? He was somewhat sad to admit that they had only made minor progress in the area of intimacy since the fitness expo trip in November. Compared to the veritable drought of contact leading up to it, though, the occasional hand touch and chaste embrace in the kitchen in the mornings was a triple-x rated erotic fantasy. Anduin’s palms grew sweaty just remembering the resumption of their movie nights, where they could cuddle on the sofa and kiss each other shyly, pretending like this was a normal thing for two people in their situation to do at least for a while. The never-ending march of time, however, was now delivering the urgency of Halmark to their doorstep. As Anduin sat in his lecture thinking, chewing his pen so hard his mouth began to taste like ink, it occurred to him again for the two hundredth time.

Anduin Wrynn had never even _had_ a Valentines before. He had always been too awkward for that, too alienated from people his own age. His handsome face and gentle charisma had ensured he received tokens over the years, but even then he had never felt much more than discomforted confusion about the whole thing. This year, he was even more confused than ever. He and Varian hadn’t discussed the more long-term implications of what they were doing yet, and how they would relate to milestones and celebrations that ought to define a typical romantic entanglement.

Anduin had thought about it, but kept coming up blank, just like he came up blank as he stood in the aisle of the supermarket and looked at the display overflowing with chocolate and condoms. He had interrupted his train ride home from class on the day in question, and after barging in and seizing a basket and plucking a few packets of microwave popcorn from the shelves, he wasn’t sure what else he ought to do. On impulse, he snatched up a basketful of candy. He couldn’t buy wine, but he knew there would be some he could find in a cupboard at home. He got some candles. A lighter. A few packets of ramen noodles and a frozen apple pie dessert. Then he thought that the ramen and pie probably weren’t necessary for a valentine's gesture, and Varian wouldn’t eat them anyway. He ended up putting them back.

Anduin waited in line, behind a handful of other people with baskets full of similarly themed objects, while the checkout operators scanned and bagged items at an unreal pace. His eyes wandered idly over his fellow customers, heart skipping occasionally with nerves. He wondered what he should say when he got home, if he should just ask him if he wanted to watch a movie in the usual fashion or if he should make some kind of grand gesture to draw attention to the fact that this was a special holiday, intended to celebrate romance. Surely, in light of this, they had to do something? Technically, a nice evening eating popcorn and drinking wine and watching a classic movie could count as both a wholesome family activity, and a date.

He fixated on this until his eyes drifted, lighting on the impulse buy shelves right next to the conveyer. They were loaded with purse-sized items, with packets of gum and lighters and hand sanitizer in lightweight plastic bottles, and he saw that there was even a small stand mounted with a handful of Maybelline lipsticks.

Anduin's eyes fluttered. A thought occurred to him. It was a strange thought, that made him flush to his ears, and it was rooted in the way his father looked at him sometimes like he was the ghost of his mother. Anduin had often fantasized about how to map the places on Varian's body that now, he might call his own. He had tried multiple times to invent a way to make his father look at him through eyes unclouded by the ghost of his genes. Anduin suddenly thought he had an idea on how to do that, though it was a strange one...

Spurred by the prospect anyway, he thrust out a hand and added one of the lipsticks to his basket pile. The checkout operator gave him a knowing look when she scanned his items - a small smile, an appraisal of his face and outfit, and he could tell from the way she cocked her head wistfully she liked what she saw.

“An evening planned with a lucky lady?” she asked.

“Yeah. Something like that.”

He gave her a polite nod, and paid for all his purchases in cash.

* * *

When Anduin got home, the lounge room was unoccupied, and he found Varian sitting at the dining table looking uncharacteristically serious in his cheap plastic reading glasses from the pharmacy. Anduin greeted him pleasantly, and Varian glanced up, returning the greeting with a soft grunt before going back to finish whatever he was doing on his laptop.

And then it must have registered.

Anduin pretended not to notice him double take. He wandered into the kitchen, dumped his small haul of candy onto the table, and brushed past the spot Varian was sat in to put the popcorn in the cupboard.

“I see you went to the supermarket today.” Varian said slowly.

“I had a craving.”

“No kidding.”

Anduin could have almost convinced himself he could hear Varian’s mind racing. Rather than say anything more, Anduin let him ruminate, returning to the table and pawing through his candy pile for something appetizing. He had picked up a range of things – Lindt balls and Hershey’s kisses, some full-sized bars of chocolate and even a bag of saltwater taffy in festive strawberry pink – surely there would be something in here that tickled his fancy. His skin prickled under Varian’s piercing gaze. He heard his father sigh, and remove his reading glasses. They made a discreet clicking noise when he set them down on the table.

“Was that lot expensive?” he asked warily. Anduin shrugged. He had used the same credit card he used for everything, a platinum Visa in matte grey, etched with his father’s name. He didn’t make a habit of checking prices. He’d never tried to buy anything it couldn’t handle, and he doubted a few sweets would overload it.

“No,” he said lightly, deciding he felt like Hershey’s kisses for now and reaching for the package. “Did you want some?”

“I can’t eat that, it’s full of sugar.”

“More for me then.”

Anduin cocked his hip, and leaned against the edge of the table. He tore open the pack, plucked out the candy sitting right on top, and untwisted the foil wrapped around it. He had never really liked chocolate, as a kid, finding it far too sweet, but there was something deeply satisfying about eating it in excess these days because Varian had always been such a health and wellness advocate when he was younger. He regarded the chocolate for a moment, not long enough for him to start to feel awkward or like he was pantomiming yet, then popped it neatly into his mouth. He balled up the spent foil and flicked it onto Varian's keyboard. His father’s eyes held fast to his face, and Anduin did his best to maintain a neutral expression.

Varian exhaled a breath, and folded his arms.

"Bad for you,” He warned simply. Anduin gave him a honeyed smile, and located a mars bar in the pile. He unwrapped it slowly, slower than he might have usually, and for a moment he struggled to make it sexy or even remotely alluring because he very nearly broke into giggles.

This was ridiculous. Kind of fun though. It gave him a familiar kind of ticklish thrill – like calling him ‘Daddy’ and watching him blush like a schoolgirl at a boy convention.

Anduin managed to get the bar open, and swung his eyes up to fix on Varian’s face. He took his time bringing it to his mouth, tapping it lazily against his bottom lip and flicking his tongue out to mime teasing the thing like a short caramel filled cock. He waited to see which one of them would be the first to crack.

It was Varian.

He seemed stunned at first, his eyes widening, until the seriousness that kept him in check crumbled and a loud bray of amusement slipped from his lips.

“Are you kidding?” He asked, through chortles. Anduin allowed himself to start laughing too. Varian leaned forward, and tugged him closer. “You fucking little weirdo.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Anduin said, taking a bite of Mars bar, deciding he hated it, and setting the thing down again while Varian slid his hands around his waist.

“Bullshit you don’t know.” Varian said, and they were close enough now that he could rest his forehead against Anduin’s belly.

“I don’t. Please enlighten me.”

Varian scoffed and nuzzled against the body in front of him. His breath was warm on his navel, even through the cotton of Anduin’s shirt. Anduin could feel him turn his head, and regard the sweet pile thoughtfully. He allowed Anduin to pet his hair while he idled. It was the first time, Anduin realized, that Varian had ever really been docile like this – he tended to prefer a gruff demeanor, or failing that more of a sleezy one. The realization made Anduin’s stomach feel like it was full of butterflies, but he didn’t have time to contemplate it extensively. Varian stretched out an arm to pluck a chocolate from the open bag of kisses. He sat back, and unwrapped it, then held it up to Anduin pinched between his finger and thumb.

“Sweet for the sweet,” He said simply, and god, Anduin hated how susceptible he was to the absolute bullshit lines Varian fed him sometimes. Had his mother had a soft spot for that nonsense, too? He mimed a grimace, but seized his wrist and leaned in to take it anyway. He let his tongue flick briefly against Varian's fingers as he did, lipstick smearing just a little over his nails. Varian groaned quietly and twisted his wrist loose. He rummaged through the candy for more chocolate, and repeated the exact gesture as before.

This time, Anduin was slow and purposeful when he took it, letting his tongue trace the seam between his pinched finger and thumb. Varian growled quietly, impressed by his commitment to the act. His expression was churning with thoughts that were profoundly adoring, but skewed a little more raunchy than they usually did. It was hemmed by the self-conscious awareness of where they were, though, and Anduin wondered if he thought Anduin wanted to fuck today even though they were still at home. He wouldn’t have said no to it, by any means, but he wasn’t exactly angling for it either.

“Not bad.” Varian said appraisingly. “That lipstick color looks good on you…”

“Thanks.” Anduin smiled. “It’d look better on you.”

“Huh?”

Emboldened, Anduin leaned in and kissed his cheek. The contact made him inhale sharply, suddenly tense in his seat, but when Anduin moved back he could see that Varian’s flush was almost the color of the stain on his skin.

“Told you so.” Anduin teased.

Varian huffed, and stared up at him. Anduin stared back, waiting, ready to oblige him at the first sign of interest. Of course, the possibility that Varian would decline was still on the cards. If that was the case, then that was the case – Anduin would survive and subsequently get pounded another day. However, he did not miss the glimmer of interest that was starting to burn brighter in those pupils. Had the lipstick been the thing he needed, a little smack of the unusual to jolt him out of his everyday life and spirit him away to a sweet little fantasy in which they could indulge?

Apparently, yes.

Varian tugged on his arm, yanking him down for another kiss but this time, aiming for his mouth. the kiss proved to be slow, exploratory even, and the lipstick provided a strange glide that was as sensual as it was unexpected. When they parted, Varian’s own mouth was reddened. His eyes were a full-blown inferno of excitement, made even more beautiful by the fearfulness in their depths.

“We can stop,” Anduin said. Varian shook his head.

“No.”

“We can go to the lounge and put a movie on?”

“Here is fine.”

“Well alright. That’s lucky for me because I’m still craving something sweet.”

Varian’s mouth twitched. His hands gravitated to the sides of Anduin’s thighs, and his hips. He gave the flesh there a thoughtful squeeze, as though contemplating his muscles beneath his skin, and maybe on some level he was even as he turned his face up and appraised Anduin in the way a man might look at a sunrise.

“I have something you can taste,” He breathed, and Anduin felt a shiver run up his back.

The chair scraped on the floor when Varian pushed it backwards. He opened the front of his jeans with fumbling hands, and Anduin’s knees weakened when he realized this was really happening – Varian was going to let him suck his cock in their very own house. He dropped to the floor before his father had even finished getting himself out of his pants.

Varian’s length was only half-heard, but already sizeable, and Anduin was excited to take it all into his mouth in one go. Such a feat was beyond him, when Varian was fully erect, but like this he was able to fit it all in and press his nose firmly against that solid stomach and curling nest of hair at the base. Varian let out a choked moan, and brought his hands down to cup the back of Anduin’s head. The weight felt good. Soothing. It made him feel like he was doing a very good job.

“Good boy,” Varian muttered, and tingles spread over Anduin’s skin, his mouth watering thickly as he felt the flesh against his tongue grow stiffer and fatter - infinitely harder to keep between his lips. Varian’s scent was intense, from between his legs – it wasn’t a bad smell, but it was strong, deep and indescribably familiar. Anduin got a huge lungful of it when finally, he couldn’t hold his cock in his cheek any longer. He had to pull off with a small fit of coughing. Anduin wished he could breathe that scent forever without needing to come up for air – sucking his cock was his favorite thing they did together, for this reason – but unfortunately real life didn’t work like that.

“Too big for you?” Varian asked, and Anduin shook his head. He pumped the cock in his hand and watched the way his piercing glinted against his flushed, blunt tip. Swallowing down the spit pooling in his mouth, Anduin leaned in and licked the metal. His hand squeezing the root of it gently made Varian squirm in his chair.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed. “Good boy. You’re so good to Daddy, you know that? Your perfect little mouth always feels so good on me.”

 _God_.

The praise made Anduin quake with excitement, and prompted him to stop teasing and try to swallow him down again. He gagged when his cock hit the back of his throat, spit dripping down Varian’s length and wetting the knuckles where Anduin was gripping him tight. Varian exhaled shakily, stroking his hair, twisting it through his fingers and pulling softly to guide how he wanted Anduin to use his mouth is mouth. Anduin whined, missing the press of his cock against his soft palate when Varian pushed him back. The head of his cock slipped from between Anduin’s lips with a wet popping sound.

“What a mess,” Varian murmured, moving his spare hand to tap his dick against Anduin’s lipstick-covered mouth. Anduin felt his father’s piercing slide smoothly against his cheek, felt the trail of wetness it left in its wake, and from down here it was obvious how vulnerable and horny Varian was. His cheeks were dark. His chest was heaving. Anduin held his gaze and tried to convey with his eyes how unbelievably sexy he thought he looked like this. His own hand slipped between his legs, and he palmed his rigid length through the front of his pants.

_Hot._

The thought was plain as day on Varian’s face. The wide, warm palm on his head slid sideways, to stroke his face. A soft thumb dug into the side of his cheek. It tucked into the corner of his lips, and wedged between his back teeth. Varian pried his mouth open as much as he could, and his hand smeared the remnants of lipstick all over Anduin’s chin.

“Want me to come on your face?” Varian asked. Anduin’s hand curled tightly over the outline of his dick between his legs. He could feel it twitching, his muscles winding tense and hot through his hips, and up his back. When he nodded, Varian let go a breath of air and immediately removed his thumb from Anduin’s mouth. He sat back in his seat, reached down with his other hand to crush his balls gently, and began to jerk off in front of Anduin’s face.

“You have the perfect face to come on baby. Like it’s made for it.”

If someone had told him last valentine's day, that this was where he would be a year from now, he would have told them they were fucking insane. In this moment though, in this instance, all Anduin could think was that this was hot, and god did he want to feel his seed mixing with the makeup on his mouth.

Varian’s fist moved expertly, reminding Anduin that he must have spent _years_ pleasuring himself just like this. When his breath caught, Anduin increased the press of his hand against his own dick. Varian’s touches were beginning to lose pace, and unable to remain rigid in his seat he let himself slump backwards against the back of his chair. He was such a fucking picture. Anduin’s mouth watered and selfishly, he wondered how much longer it would be before Varian would be emotionally capable of bending him over the kitchen table, and railing him like he had been fantasizing about for years.

Varians orgasm arrived with a hissed warning, and a hot rush both in Anduin’s guts, and against the side of his face. He inhaled suddenly when it hit his skin, breaking into trembles with how indescribably sexy it was to see the muscles in his father’s bare belly clenching rhythmically. His come pumpdd in short spurts, over Anduin’s nose and into his bangs.

Varian was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath, when Anduin sat back on his haunches and swiped the come off his cheek. He made sure to keep eye contact, when he put his fingers into his mouth and licked it clean.

Varian laughed a dazed, disbelieving laugh.

“Every time I think you couldn’t get more debauched,” he said breathlessly. “You make me come like that.”

Happy valentines,” Anduin told him through his grin.

Varian stared for a moment, as though his words had been stolen by Anduin’s beauty. Finally, though, he was able to reply.

“Happy valentines.”

Anduin thoughts this was the best gift anyone could ever get.


End file.
